Concurso de Drabbles de TomoyoEriol
by Tilja
Summary: Estas historias cortas son para el concurso de drabbles, con la pareja más linda del anime que debió ser. Sus comentarios valen oro!
1. Traición

**Traición.**

La mañana era brillante. La vista del parque era estupenda, era una suerte poder estar allí. Sakura tomaba su desayuno en el comedor, alegre.

Poder escapar al menos por unos días era un alivio. La invitación había llegado como caída del cielo. Una semana sin madre ni hermanas. Syaoran entró en el comedor.

Los dos se miraron sin comprender.

'¡¿Qué haces aquí?!' preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

'Eriol me invitó a su casa de verano por una semana. No sabía que también te había invitado a tí.' contestó Sakura asombrada, aunque feliz de verlo.

'Pero no me invitó. Yo vine porque Daidouji me invitó a pasar una semana en una de sus casas de verano. Incluso me dijo que ya tenías planes para el verano.' Estaba perplejo, pero a la vez sentía felicidad al poder verla.

Después del malentendido hablaron paseando en el jardín hasta que se puso el sol.

En otra habitación:

'¿No crees que los traicionamos? Después de todo, los engañamos y les mentimos.' Tomoyo preguntó mientras tomaba el té.

'Creo que podríamos llamarlo así.' Eriol sonreía mientras comía un pastelillo.


	2. Música

**Música.**

'Lo lamento chicos, pero tendremos que suspender el ensayo de hoy.' La profesora Tsujitani anunció durante el receso. Tenía un brazo en cabestrillo. Los chicos se acercaron para preguntarle qué le había sucedido. 'No es nada serio. Tuve un accidente con unos vidrios, pero no podré tocar el piano.'

'Ay,no. ¡Y hoy eran las audiciones para las nuevas canciones!' Tomoyo se entristeció, al igual que todos sus compañeros, que habían practicado para que sus canciones fueran elegidas.

'Yo podría tocar el piano si lo desean.' Eriol había escuchado y se acercó a la profesora.

'¿De veras? Eso sería de gran ayuda.'

'Muchas gracias Eriol.' Tomoyo le sonreía. Eriol se sintió extraño.

'Muy bien, entocnes comencemos.' La profesora se sentó a un lado y Eriol al piano. Hizo pasar uno a uno.

'Dinos el nombre de tu canción, por favor, Daidouji.'

'Hoy cantaré "Recuerdos Sepia".' Miró a Eriol y a la profesora y comenzó.

'¡Bienvenido a casa Eriol!' Akitsuki lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. '¿Qué es lo que estás tarareando?'

'"Recuerdos Sepia."'


	3. Fresas con Chocolate

'¡Feliz día de San Valentín Sakura!' 

Sakura recibió la caja de bombones de su amiga con alegría.

'Veo que como siempre tienes suficientes admiradores,' señaló Tomoyo mirando los varios presentes sobre la mesa.

'Sí. Shaoran ya me entregó chocolates y, como de costumbre, fue el primero,' dijo sonriendo. 'Y tú¿ya terminaste de entregar?' preguntó señalando la bolsa que tenía en el brazo.

'No, aún me falta uno.' Sacó de la bolsa un paquete envuelto en papel de rosas y se dispuso a escribir la tarjeta que le faltaba. Luego, lo metió en una caja especial para mantener la temperatura.

'¿Por qué lo pones en esa caja?' preguntó sakura extrañada.

'Para que conserven la temperatura. Son fresas con chocolate, una receta especial que encontré. Como era demasiado complicada recién hoy pude terminarla.'

'Debe ser muy difícil si necesita tanto. Para quién las hici--'

'¿Terminaste de entregar todos tus chocolates?' preguntó Tomoyo de repente levantando la vista.

'No, aún no he visto a Yukito ni a mi hermano.'

'Entonces mejor vamos antes de que se vayan.'

Tomó a Sakura del brazo y las dos salieron en dirección a la universidad.

Cuando dejó a Sakura, Tomoyo se dirigió a la oficina postal con la caja ahora envuelta para envío. Allí le agregaron el sello que la llevaría en encomienda veloz al Reino unido.


	4. Rosas Blancas

Había tomado un taxi para ir a Tomoeda al bajar del avión. Al pasar por el parque vió una figura conocida y lo llamó. Detuvo el taxi y bajó a encontrarse con el chico que lo esperaba.

'¿Qué haces en Japón? Creía que estabas en Inglaterra.' Shaoran preguntó cuando el chico se acercó.

'Hola, me da gusto verte de nuevo,' contestó Eriol. 'Es verdad, sólo vine para entregar algo.' Señaló el bolso en su brazo.

'Es raro que tuvieras que venir justo en el "White Day" a hacerlo,' comentó mientras caminaban.

'No, de hecho es por eso que vengo. Tengo que devolver un presente de San Valentín.'

'¿Y te viniste desde otro continente sólo para entregar algo que podías haber mandado por correo?'

'Es que lo que me enviaron era muy especial,' dijo con su perpetua sonrisa.

'¿Puedo saber qué era?'

'Fresas con chocolate.'

Shaoran no entendió muy bien pero se abstuvo de decirlo.

'Y supongo que lo que traes debe ser especial también,' fue lo que comentó.

'Así es. Son rosas blancas, de chocolate, talladas a mano.'

'Siempre supe que eras muy bueno en la cocina, pero creo que no creí que pudieras esforzarte tanto.' Estaba asombrado.

'Cuando la persona lo vale, te esfuerzas al máximo¿no lo crees?'

'Tienes razón.' Y Shaoran se perdió en sus propios pensamientos mientras Eriol reía para sus adentros.

Al llegar a la heladería, Sakura saludó a Eriol porque hacía mucho que no lo veía. Luego de los saludos se disculpó y se retiró dejando a la pareja que ya no le prestaba atención. De allí se dirigió a la mansión, en donde pasó todo el resto del día. 


End file.
